Lover and Killer
by snheetah
Summary: He was deeply in love but then a tradegy happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my 3****rd**** WG fanfic. Enjoy and oh yeah, I don't own any characters here or the show and I know that the characters are out of character.**

* * *

"Ah," the narrator said, "just another sunny day here in our fair city. Our young superhero is doing a little bit of shopping."

"Okay Bob, dad said that we need one container of cheese paste," she said as she read from the grocery list. She spotted one and reached out to grab it.

In a swift movement she sees a yellow colored gloved-hand.

"Hey," she said as she realized who it was.

Dr. Two-Brains laughed as he ran away from them. While he was running away, he crashed into a cart, scraped his knee, and fell.

"Ow," he yelled as he grabbed his leg.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry," a young lady's voice said as he knelt down next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm Dorothy," she said, "and you are?"

"You've never heard of me before?" he asked her baffled.

"No I'm new here," she said. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh well in that case, I'm Dr. Two-Brains," he told her.

"You're a doctor?" she asked.

"And a scientist," he added.

"I love doctors," Dorothy told him.

"And I love pretty brunettes," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

Dorothy blushed and they stayed like that from a couple of minutes smiling at each other.

_She's so beautiful_ Dr. Two-Brains thought.

_He's a doctor and he's adorable_ Dorothy thought.

"My, your eyes are gorgeous," Dr. Two-Brains suddenly complemented.

"So are yours," Dorothy said. "Let's see that knee," she reached into her pocket and took out a band-aid and one of those alcohol cloths. She dabbed the cloth on his scraped knee. "Does it sting?"

"Not when I look at you," he told her.

When Dorothy was done, she put a band-aid on his knee and helped him up.

"I'd better get going now," she told him, "it was nice meeting you, doctor."

"No it was a pleasure meeting you my dear," he told her. "Where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment across the street," she told him pointing to an apartment.

"When will I see you again?" he asked her.

"How about tomorrow? I'm free," she said.

"You've got a date," he said as he gently kissed her hand. "See you tomorrow."

The two of them left.

"Did I just think what happened, happened?" Becky asked as she saw that whole scene.

Bob nodded.

"Well at least he didn't take the cheese paste," Becky said as she took the container and paid for the groceries and headed straight home.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't the show or the charactres

* * *

"The next morning on a wonderful Saturday afternoon," the narrator narrated.

Dorothy was in her bedroom putting on a beautiful navy blue dress and blue shoes. She walked up to the mirror and fixed her hair. She was really excited because not only was she going out with the cutest doctor but also she actually found someone that cared about her and didn't mistreat her like her last boyfriend. Oh how she detested him but she was happy to be far away from him and happy to have found somebody else. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and she opened it. That wasn't her date. It was some guy in a mask that sprayed her with sleeping gas. Everything suddenly went black around her.

While getting sick of waiting, Dr. Two-Brains decided to go to Dorothy's apartment. When he arrived he found the door opened. _That's odd_ he thought. When he opened the door he found the apartment room completely trashed. A robbery or something like that had happened. In panic he left the apartment to go and find her.

While frantically running down the street people screamed when they saw him. From home, Becky heard the screams and transformed into WordGirl. She flew through the city carrying Captain Huggy Face in one arm and searching for trouble. She spotted Dr. Two-Brains and flew down. When she flew down she saw Dr. Two-Brains' fists clenched tightly and he was staring at the wall for some reason. Before she knew it, Dr. Two-Brains started pounding on the wall.

"Wait, wait, Dr. Two-Brains stop!" WordGirl yelled and he stopped and turned around.

WordGirl was shocked when she saw his facial feature. He looked a hundred times angry to the power of infinity and was he crying?

"Doc, what's wrong?" WordGirl asked him.

"My date," he sobbed, "is kidnapped."

"What?" WordGirl asked, "let's go find her," they searched through the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters or the show**

* * *

Dorothy woke up and she found herself tied to a chair.

"Who is this mysterious kidnapper?" the narrator asked.

"I am," a voice suddenly said that both the narrator and Dorothy recognized.

"You," Dorothy whispered in both fear and hatred.

"Yes me," Glen Furblam said coming out of the shadows.

"Why did you take her?" the narrator asked.

"First of all she was my lover and she left me because I 'abused' her. Where in the world did you get that stupid idea?" Glen asked Dorothy.

"Because when I came home from work I found you drunk on the couch and you always beat me," she answered with hatred in her voice.

"And the other thing is that Dr. Two-Brains has a lot of money and I want them," Glen finished. "He has twenty-thousand dollars."

"So you're just going to use her to get the money?" the narrator asked.

"Exactly and don't worry my love," Glen said as he approached Dorothy and leaned into her ear. "Once I get the money, we will have a lot of fun together." He disappeared from the basement.

"Can you please help me?" Dorothy asked the narrator once Glen was out of sight.

"I would but I'm just a voice," the narrator answered.

Dorothy began to wiggle her legs and they came loose and she wiggles her body to free herself from the rope and she managed to do that. Once she was through with that, she saw a window that was on the side of the wall and climbed out of the basement. Her dress got caught on a hook so she pulled it and it ripped. When she was free she ran as quickly as possible and then tripped. The heel from the left shoe broke, so she took her shoes off and ran.

When Glen came down to the basement he was the blue fabric moving back and forth into the wind. He was filled with fury. He got out of his house and ran to find Dorothy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or the show**

* * *

When Dorothy reached a bench she sat down to catch her breath.

"Dorothy!" she heard her name. She turned her head and saw Dr. Two-Brains along with WordGirl running towards her.

She ran to go and hug him but an incredible force pulled her back.

"You want to get away from me huh?" Glen asked.

Her neck snapped back and forth as she got hit. She was pushed to the ground and Glen began kicking her.

"Stop it!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled as he started to run to them.

"Take one more step doc and she's dead," Glen said as he pulled Dorothy by her hair and held her tightly holding a knife with threat under her throat.

"Glen!" Dr. Two-Brains said once he realized whom it was. "So it was you!"

"Yes it was me," he said.

WordGirl flew to tackle him but Glen punched her with great force sending her flying into a wall.

"Leave her alone," Dr. Two-Brains told him.

"I will, sleeping! If you don't give me the goddamn money!" he said.

Dr. Two-Brains reached into his pocket and took out the money. He looked at it and then at Dorothy.

"Don't give it to him," Dorothy said.

"Shut up tramp," Glen snapped as he pressured the knife harder and harder.

Dr. Two-Brains couldn't stand it anymore so he threw the money to Glen. Glen grabbed it and stabbed Dorothy on the side.

"NO!" Dr. Two-Brains screamed. He ran to Dorothy and held her in his arms. She turned pale, took her last breath and was lifeless.

WordGirl who watched the whole scene cried.

Dr. Two-Brains was filled with fury. "GLENNNN!" he got up and ran to him.

"Huggy, stay with her," WordGirl said to her sidekick as she flew to Dr. Two-Brains and Glen.

While chasing Glen, Dr. Two-Brains jumped and started to punch him as hard as he could.

"Knock it off!" WordGirl yelled at them.

"I swear that I'm going to kill you if I ever see your face again Furblam!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled at him.

Suddenly the police came and took Glen to jail. Going back to the stop where Dorothy was murdered he saw a white sheet draped over her lifeless beautiful body.

"Look Doc," WordGirl said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry what happened to her."

Dr. Two-Brains ignored her and walked away from the scene. He thought about how his life would have been if Dorothy weren't murdered. No one cared about him anyway. He had done the experiment with the mouse so he wouldn't feel so lonely all the time but now, he was as lonely as ever. He walked all the way to his lair thinking of some crime spree to get his mind off of this situation.


End file.
